


Overshadowed

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: Just a random drabble i wrote on one of my blogs.The very first Ken-centered stuff i've wrote.
Kudos: 2





	Overshadowed

Being overshadowed by his big brother Osamu always gave Ken the impression no one in the world would need him, or that he was completely futile. His awful desires to have Osamu wiped away from the world wasn’t supposed to become real. It was just those angry thoughts you get when not thinking straight.

The digivice belonged to either of them, while Osamu believed to be his… Ken believed to be the chosen one. So that one day he stole the mysterious toy and ended up in the Digital World. He was again futile in the eyes of the others, having himself shielded and being left. Only when they decided to let him go and take part of the events, Ken had hope to be useful.

It wasn’t true.  
_It never was._

Osamu discovered what Ken had done, jealousy blended with rage took control of the older child. After that, Ken completely wished again to Osamu disappear. But it wasn’t to be taken seriously.

But it happened.  
_And he believed to be his fault._

Tainted by a mysterious message, he used the digivice again and went to the Dark Ocean. There he vowed to be strong, smart and better than everyone else. He wanted to be useful for someone, and sadly the evil forces had answered his call.

The Kaiser has born. Chaos had been spread by evil rings and dark towers. Every digimon who couldn’t escape became a slave, and every digimon who didn’t became victims and refugees of that chaos.

The Chosen Children came. Alongside them, new three kids. Ken’s mind (also Wormmon’s) wasn’t able to recognize V-mon, neither him did recognize Ken. However, they all were against each other. Ryo? He had vanished from the world and from everyone’s memories (… Reboot?) so no one ever remembered of him. Every fight Ken had lose, he felt a part of him dying. He wanted to be the best, the best replacement of his brother.

He wanted to be useful! For real!  
At least _once._

When the Chosen Children finally beat him and his creation – Chimeramon – Ken lost hope. Wormmon died, he had committed a lot of mistakes, hurt innocents, manipulated the mind of other ones, destroyed villages and had taken lives away… 

But he heard Daisuke’s voice. He heard about some people worried with him, to go home… _And he did it._   
He went home.

Wormmon wouldn’t forgive him, was what he believed to. Once he returned to the Digital World, he confronted a bunch of babies. Most of those were innocent digimon who had reborn after his fall. They yelled at him, some were accusing him. Some were actually stating facts, and apparently trying to help him.

Once he found Wormmon’s egg, he hatched it and asked to be forgiven. Ken wanted so much Wormmon to forgive him, and while expecting for the worst…

… Wormmon accepted his apologizes.

Joining the Chosen Children wasn’t something he wanted to at first due to shame and guilt. But deep down, Ken wanted to be part of them. Daisuke seemed a nice kid, despite all the terrible things he had done to Daisuke and the 02 team. But the others seemed to… Not be okay with him.

Little by little Daisuke convinced them to give Ken a chance. Daisuke believed so much in him enough to forgive for all the horrible things he had done to the digimon and the kids. And alongside that noisy brat, he awakened the jogress evolution – Paildramon.

So then, Ken started to feel welcomed and part of a group. He finally found himself useful and beloved by friends.

_**He wasn’t alone anymore.** _


End file.
